Scootaloo: Una ventana indiscreta
by sombra de caos
Summary: La joven pegaso se rompé una pierna intentando realizar una acrobacia extrema. Ahora tendra que guardar cama hasta que pueda recuperarse. Aburrida, observa a todos los ponys desde su ventana y pronto Pinkie se convierte en el centro de su atencion. Scootaloo sospecha que ella tiene un oscuro secreto ¿Realmente pinkie a hecho algo tan terrible o solo es la imaginacion de scootaloo?
1. Chapter 1

Era un soleado día de verano y los potros de Ponyville venían de todas direcciones. Potros de todos tamaños, con alas, cuernos o sin ellos; todos igual de ruidosos y malcriados. Todos tenían el mismo motivo de dirigirse al centro de la plaza, ver a Scootaloo realizar su tan cacareada acrobacia.

-¿Realmente va a hacer esa locura? ¿Saltara desde esa altura? -Comento la potra pelirroja

-Lo sé, yo también creo que es una locura…pero tú sabes lo testaruda que se pone Scootaloo a veces. –Respondió la pequeña unicornio.

Con una energía sorprendente para unas pequeñas potras, las CMC habían construido dos rampas de madera para la proeza que la Pegaso naranja tenía en mente. Ella amaba la sensación de la adrenalina fluyendo por su cuerpo, especialmente si eso le representaba desafiar un reto mayor.

-¿De verdad piensas hacerlo? ¿No crees que es una mala idea?-Preguntaba nerviosa Sweetie B, preocupada por la seguridad de su amiga.

-¿Mala idea? Sweety ¿Acaso piensas que soy una gallina? No, no daré un paso atrás, llevo mucho tiempo preparando esta acrobacia. No soy una yegua que viva temiendo a sus acciones.

-No, pero…sería bueno que lo meditaras un poco y…- Sweetie enmudeció al ver el rostro molesto de Scootaloo.

-Ja, ¿Para acobardarme? No, no tengo tiempo.

Subió con su escúter hasta la parte superior de la rampa. Giro la cabeza, había muchos potros observándola desde abajo y se preguntó si eso era la vista que tenían los otros pegasos desde las alturas.

-Y ahora, potros y potrancas. –Apple Bloom se acomodó frente al público con un micrófono en los cascos.- ¡las Cutie Marks Crusaders se complacen en presentar a la espectacular Scootaloo y su acto de acrobacia extrema! ¡Por primera vez, una potrilla retara a la muerte y saltara de una rampa a otra, por encima de cinco carretones repletos de manzana!

Scootaloo se acicalo la crin, se acomodó el casco y reunió valor para realizar su acrobacia.

-Por el amor de Celestia ¡Que no le pase nada malo a mi amiga!- Musito Sweetie Belle.

-¡Los Pegasos nacimos para volar! -Grito desde las alturas e inmediatamente se lanzó por la rampa, buscando la mayor aceleración en la caída. Siempre soñó con surcar la inmensidad del cielo, ser una pequeña hoja arrastrada por el viento. Lo sentía en todo su cuerpo, la embriagante sensación de retar a la gravedad.

_Solo este instante vale más que toda mi vida en conjunto. –_Pensó la pequeña potra alada.

El siguiente suceso fue tan rápido, que nadie pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Fue un error mínimo, de fracción de segundos, imperceptible al ojo ecuestre. Lo que todos alcanzaron a ver, fue a Scootaloo cayendo de la rampa y estrellándose en uno de los carretones de manzana.

-¡Scoot, amiga! ¿Cómo te encuentras? –Apple Bloom corrió en dirección al accidente y le quito el casco. –Aléjense, ¿no ven que acaba de sufrir un accidente?

-Dime ¿cuantos dedos vez?- pregunto Sweetie para cerciorarse que Scoot se encontrara bien.

-Sweetie Belle, ¡Nosotros no tenemos dedos!-comento Apple Bloom.

-oh, es cierto. Tonta de mí.

-Haber, ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? –los potros que se encontraban al lado de Scootaloo se desplazaron para permitirle el paso a una unicornio morada. -¡Por el amor de Celestia! ¿Qué le paso a Scootaloo?

-Auch, ¿Qué sucedió? –Scootaloo giro la cabeza en dirección a los curiosos.- ¿Qué están mirando? ¡Soy o me parezco! Regresen a sus casitas, nenitas, aquí no hay nada que ver.

-Scootaloo, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿No te rompiste nada?

-Vamos Twi, como si una simple caída me fuera a afectar tanto. –Scootaloo sintió un terrible dolor cuando Twilight toco su pata izquierda.

-¿de verdad? Esta pata no se ve en muy buenas condiciones. Vamos, te llevare a la biblioteca, ahí podrás descansar un rato. –Twilight lanza un hechizo de levitación sobre Scootaloo, teniendo bastante cuidado con su pata lastimada.

-Woah, Twilight, ¡eres muy buena con los hechizos de levitación!

-Esto no es nada Sweetie Belle, una vez levite una osa menor. Con un poco de práctica tú también podrás realizar hechizos como este.

-¡De qué diablos están hablando, no soy una bebe para que me transporten de esta forma!- grito molesta Scoot.

Horas después, en la Biblioteca…

-¿Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle ya se fueron?

-Me ayudaron a acomodarte en la cama. Por cierto, tus padres estarán fuera de la ciudad y me pidieron que te cuidara en su ausencia.

-¡Que padres tan atentos! ¡Se nota la preocupación hacia su pequeña hija! -contesto sarcásticamente la potranca. –Supongo que tienen mejores cosas que preocuparse de una pegaso que no puede volar.

Twilight noto cierta tristeza en los ojos de la potra al hablarle de sus padres e intento animarla.

-No es tan malo, sé que la pasaremos bien las dos. Con tus padres fuera y Spike acompañando a Rarity a Canterlot…tu sabes, horas de diversión entre chicas.

Scootaloo miro al techo de la biblioteca, sabía que tendría que quedarse en cama mientras se recuperaba de su accidente.

Twilight se acercó a Scootaloo. –No te preocupes, sé que nos divertiremos mucho. Ya verás como el tiempo pasara muy rápido.

-Y cuál es tu idea de diversión, ¿Un libro?

-Pues, veras…

-Olvídalo. –Tomo la cobija y se cubrió con esta. - La pegaso tomboy que sufre un accidente y descubre su pasión por los libros mientras se recupera.- Scootaloo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, mientras recordaba algo curioso. –Creo que eso ya se vio en la temporada pasada o algo por el estilo.

-Bueno, si no te sientes con ganas de leer. –Los ojos de la unicornio brillaron con un misterioso resplandor, el resplandor de la determinación ardiendo intensamente. -Sé que encontrare algo que pueda interesarte.

Twilight abrío su armario y empezo a buscar entre las cajas, algo que le fuera útil.

-¿Una cuerda para saltar? ¡Qué recuerdos! Yo y Cadence pasábamos todas las mañanas…-Volteando a ver a Scootaloo y su pata. –Creo que no es buena idea… ¿Un balón de soccer? ¡Diablos, que cosas digo!

La Pegaso la miraba incredula hasta que se animo a preguntarle algo.

-A propósito Twilight, ¿Has visto últimamente a Rainbow Dash? Intente invitarla a ver mi última proeza, pero no estaba en casa.

-Un hula hula…uhmm, yo tampoco la he visto el día de hoy. Me parece que Cherrilee me comento que la vio entrar a Sugar Cube corner en la mañana…la libreta de Smarty.-Rascándose la cabeza.- ¿Dónde deje mi muñeca Smarty Pants?

-Entonces, tú tampoco sabes nada acerca de ella…temo que le haya ocurrido algo.-Comento la pegaso con una cara de tristeza.

-tranquila, sé que ella se encuentra bien. Tú conoces mejor que nadie a esa Pegaso. –la unicornio le dio un beso en la frente. – ¡Pero mira que horas son! ¡Fluttershy! Descansa, tengo que visitar a fluttershy. Ella me dijo que tiene una férula para tu pata.

La unicornio salío con bastante prisa de su casa, sin notar que alguien la observaba salir por la puerta.

Scotaloo cerró los ojos y acomodo la parte trasera de su cabeza sobre la almohada. –No debo preocuparme, Rainbow debe encontrarse en alguna intrépida misión o algo por el estilo. –susurro la pequeña potra, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Rainbow Dash? Me suena, ¿Acaso es el nombre de una buena amiga? Oh, por supuesto…todos en Ponyville son mis amigos.

Scoot volvió a abrir los ojos.

Scoot conocía esa voz, era la voz de la pony más alocada y extrovertida del pueblo. Pero había algo aterrador en esa voz, algo que le provocaba un calosfrío en la espalda.

-¿Pinkie? Tú. Pero…como.

-Silencio, necesitas recuperar tus fuerzas. –la pony rosa deslizo su casco izquierdo por su crin. - Entre por la puerta trasera de la biblioteca después que salió Twilight. –Puso un juego de llaves sobre la ventana de la habitación. –Imagínate lo que pensarían mis amigas si supieran que tengo copias de sus llaves.

Al colocarse Pinkie frente a la ventana, la potra noto algo distinto en la pony; se veía más desgarbada, su cabello lo llevaba lacio y unas marcadas ojeras surcaban la parte baja de sus ojos. Además, ¿Por qué no lucia tan alegre como en otros días?

-No esperaba encontrarte despierta, por eso evite hacer ruido, no quería asustarte Pequeña. – Sonrió siniestramente la peli rosa.

Scootaloo reflexiono por un segundo las palabras de Pinkie. ¿No resultaba más aterrador aparecer de pronto frente a la cama? ¿Y Si fuese un ladrón o un psicópata con motosierra en cascos en lugar de Pinkie? ¡Qué clase de mente enferma podia hacer esos comentarios! ¡Podría provocarle un trauma y años de terapia!- Bueno, eso tiene sentido. –Contesto fríamente.

-Te traje panquecillos, Deliciosos panquecillos recién horneados. Pruébalo, he agregado un ingrediente secreto que, creo, amaras. –Ella traia en sus cascos una caja, de donde saco un pastelillo y se lo dio a Scoot. Ella lo examino detenidamente.

- Se ven bastante…coloridos. ¿Cuál es el ingrediente secreto?

Pinkie pellizco la mejilla de la potra.-Eres muy lista, ¿Por qué no lo descubres por tu cuenta? –la potra observo a la yegua mientras retiraba su casco de su mejilla. Por un segundo le pareció verla sonreír siniestramente, pero podría ser su imaginación jugándole una broma. –Lo siento pequeña, tengo que retirarme antes que Twilight regrese. No vaya a molestarse por entrar sin su consentimiento.

Scootaloo observo como la yegua se retiraba, no, prácticamente se hundía en las sombras de la habitación para desaparecer en ellas.

-Oh, genial. ¡De seguro, esto me dejara más traumas para la próxima temporada!-vuelve a mirar el pastelillo. –Vaya, me recuerda a Rainbow.

En ese mismo instante, varias ideas se agolparon en su cabeza y un hormigueo invadió su cuerpo.

-No, ¡Ella no se atrevería, es su amiga! -Se quitó la sabana de encima y empezó a aletear afuera de la cama.-¡Si ella le hizo daño, si realmente lastimo a Rainbow!

Su cabeza estaba tan confundida, que fácilmente perdió el control de sus alas y se golpeó con el piso de la habitación.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! –grito a todo pulmón mientras agarraba su pata trasera con sus dos patas delanteras. –No puedo rendirme, ¡tengo que desenmascarar a Pinkie a toda costa! O si no, o si no. –unas pequeñas lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de Scoot. -¿A quién engaño? Solo soy una tonta potra con sueños de grandeza, ni siquiera puedo volar aunque siempre lo he intentado… ¡ACEPTALO SCOOTALO, RAINBOW DASH ESTA MUERTA Y NADA PUEDES HACER PARA CAMBIARLO! _Sob, _estúpida, cobarde, inútil, _sob_, solo eres una vergüenza, _sob_, deberías dejar que te capture y cocine, _sob_, tu vida ¡TU NO VALES NADA!

Acerca su pata delantera derecha a su rostro y empieza a secarse las lágrimas.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo demuestro que Pinkie está cocinando ponys? ¡Cómo!

La potranca golpeo, con su pata delantera derecha, una caja de cachivaches que Twilight dejo fuera de su armario y un objeto cilíndrico le golpeo la espalda,

-Esto es, ¡El telescopio de Twilight!-sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría. –Je, Jeje…JAJAJAJA.

...

Dejen comentarios, sino no pienso seguirle.

La idea de esta historia surge de un proyecto con otros compañeros Bronies, desgraciadamente...esta idea no paso de las preliminares. Aun asi, yo lo encontre interesante y decidi publicarlo por mi propia cuenta..


	2. Chapter 2

Spike el Dragon: Que cosas haran por alla...de seguro solo comprar materiales para sus nuevos vestidos.

Mond Dunkel: No se que tan errada o en lo correcto este Scootaloo (y mira que soy el autor...si, soy bastante inutil XD), pero "Cupcakes" es una leyenda urbana muy popular en ponyville. Tu idea de presentar varias teorias, si, lo pense. Pero Scootaloo es demasiado impulsiva y se quedo con su primera hipotesis. AppleBloom y Sweetie Belle son un poco mas reflexivas, de seguro ellas la haran entrar en razon.

Que bueno que te haya gustado.

LARZER: si, mi inspiracion es Cupcakes. Pero en este caso, es terror psicologico.

-Que bien, ¡Estoy volando! –Scoot aleteo con fuerza en el aire, por un deseo de alcanzar las blancas y esponjosas nubes. -¡Adiós aburrida tierra firme, Hola emocionantes cielos de Equestria!

Scootaloo empezó a realizar varias piruetas en el aire, emocionada por su primer vuelo. Surcaba los cielos dando giros y vueltas.

Todos mis sueños  
se han hecho realidad  
dos alas grandes y hermosas  
yo tengo ya.

Soy tan dichosa  
como el viento silbador  
y cual la lluvia que canta  
de flor en flor.

Hoy puedo yo volar  
con gran facilidad  
en ese cielo azul  
hacia la libertad.

Hoy sé que en mi interior  
Acaba de nacer  
lo que soñaba yo  
mi verdadero ser. (1)

-¡Puedo ver Sweet Apple Acres desde esta altura! ¡Voy a tomar desprevenida a Apple Bloom! -Empezó a descender en dirección a la granja, pero algo llamo su atención, unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia que cayeron sobre su crin magenta. Ella observo detenidamente las gotas.

-¿Lluvia…de chocolate? –giro su cuerpo y vio como una gigantesca nube tomaba la forma de una horrorosa araña (¡Incluso ocho gigantescas y peludas patas!), mientras se teñía de un color rojo sangre. – ¡Que carajos es todo esto!

-Sorpresa, sorpresa. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Una mariposa que ha perdido el rumbo y se encuentra a merced de una araña? –el rostro de la araña tomo la apariencia de Pinkie Pie. -No intentes escaparte, te encuentras a mi merced. –las gotas de chocolate empezaron a solidificarse en unos hilos finos y comenzaron a cruzarse entre todos, hasta formar una gran telaraña.

Scootalo se quedó inmóvil, una araña con el rostro de Pinkie se encontraba justo frente a ella. ¿Qué haría? ¿Enfrentarla? ¿Huir? No estaba muy segura de lo primero y mucho menos de lo segundo. Un mal cálculo y podía convertirse en una hamburguesa de Scootaloo para Itzi Bitzi Pie.

-Ni lo intentes, no podrás escapar. ¿Piensas que una mosca puede ante una araña?

- Puedo, mientras tenga mis alas.

-¿y si no pudieras utilizarlas? –Tomo a la pegaso con sus patas peludas de araña y le mordió el cuello. -¿Lo sientes? Es mi veneno paralizando tu cuerpo.

El Pegaso sintió el cuerpo entumido, intento moverlo, pero todoera inútil, el veneno surtia efecto rapidamente. En sus patas tenía una sensación de hormigueo y un escalofrío recorria todo su cuerpo. Pronto noto que empezaba a respirar con dificultad y su visión se volvía borrosa.

-sabes una cosa, no vales la pena. - Tomo a la potra y la lanzo fuera de su telaraña.

-Entonces, este es mi final. –pensó Scootalo, mientras caía al vacío. –Si solo Rainbow estuviera viva, ¡ella me rescataría! De seguro descendería con una veloz _Rainplosión Sónica y_ evitaría que golpeara con el suelo. –Observo por última vez el cielo y cerró los ojos. –No importa, soy feliz…al fin logre volar.-una gran sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

**Dia 02 en casa de Twilight Sparkle.**

-_Scootaloo, despierta Scootaloo…_Scootaloo, Scootaloo, ¡Despierta pequeña! Te perderás el desayuno si no te levantas dormilona.-Twilight abrió las cortinas y la habitación se ilumino por la luz del sol.

Scoot abrió lentamente los ojos, deslumbrada por el brillo del astro rey entrando por la ventana.

-Ugh, ¿Ya amaneció? -pregunto Sootaloo, aun adormilada. -¡Entonces todo fue una terrible pesadilla! O tal vez.-sonrio al recordarse volando por los cielos. –¡Tal vez fue el mas maravilloso sueño! - Dio un pequeño bostezo y retiro la sabana que la cubría, observo que tenía una férula en la pata lastimada y conjeturo que Twilight la había puesto mientras dormía

-Bajemos, el desayuno está listo. –Scootaloo observo a la unicornio, Twilight se veía muy risueña aquella mañana

-eh, claro, dame un minuto. –observo con más detenimiento la férula, tenía inscrito las iniciales RB y DH en el. –Twi, ¿Recogiste el telescopio de la cama?

-sí, lo deje en la repisa. Vamos, desayunemos rápido.-Twilight lanza su hechizo de tele transportación y se transportan a la cocina.

Twilight se había esmerado aquella mañana con el desayuno, cereal de _froot loops_, pan tostado con mermelada, un sándwich vegetariano y un jugo de naranja.

-Perdona Scootaloo, Spike es el que suele cocinar…Yo soy malísima para esto, se me quema hasta el agua.- le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice a la potra.

-no…no importa. –comento avergonzada y sumergió la cuchara sobre el plato de _froot loops._se llevo el cereal a la boca, masticando con sumo cuidado. –no me has dicho como te fue con Fluttershy.

Twilight escupió el zumo de naranja al escuchar a Scootaloo. Su cara tomo un color sombrio y lúgubre.

-Por el bien de tu preciosa juventud, debes olvidar que ayer visite a Fluttershy. Lo que ayer sucedió, difícilmente será borrada de mis recuerdos. –Un aire frio rodeo a Twilight al pronunciar esas palabras.

-¿Twi? ¿Qué sucedió ayer con fluttershy?

-No mucho, créeme.

En la mente de Twilight aún se conservaban frescos las palabras de Fluttershy. Su voz suave y delicada aun resonaba en sus recuerdos.

-¿_Qué no estas segura de poder cuidar de Scootaloo por unos días? Bueno, yo cuide a las tres en una ocasión._

-sí, lo recuerdo, hiciste un buen trabajo con lo de la cocatriz.

-_no, yo no… ¿de verdad crees que hice un buen trabajo?_

-sí. Estoy segura de eso.- Respondió Twilight. Fluttershy se sonrojo con aquella oración.

-_bueno, supongo que cuidar a una será más fácil. -_contesto, mientras jugaba con su crin rosada._  
_

-Aun así. –Twilight bajo la mirada a su taza. -Ella es una pegaso y yo una unicornio. Hay cosas que no se sobre las pegasos. ¿Recuerdas cuando tenías la edad de Scootaloo?

-_Tienes mucha razon, las cutie mark crusaders se encuentran en esa edad. Ya sabes cual, donde dejan de ser potrancas…pero aún no son yeguas. Es una confusa y difícil etapa, muchas potrancas no están preparadas para afrontar esos cambios._

-Tú… ¿No estabas lista para esos cambios? –la pegaso se quedó callada, finalmente suspiro. –si no deseas contarme, lo comprendería

-_no, está bien. Mis alas comenzaron a crecer demasiado rápido y mi espalda siempre estaba adolorida por su peso_. –dio un sorbo a su café y continuo con la historia. –_No sabes lo difícil que puede ser para una pony…que todos los potros se la pasen mirando tus alas. Todavía tengo grabada en mi memoria sus lascivas miradas._ –Tomo otro sorbo de Café.

-Oye Flushy, ¿No crees que tanto café pueda ponerte un _poquitín_ nerviosa?

–_Tranquila Twi, el café no me afecta_. –Mordió una galleta y volteo hacia la ventana, era un maravilloso atardecer el que se observaba desde la ventana de la cocina. - _Pude soportar sus conductas infantiles y machistas por largo tiempo, ¡realmente no tenía nada de qué avergonzarme! Eso fue antes del incidente de las pantaletas blancas… ¡Todavía puedo sentir sus mirada pervertidas en mi trasero!_

_-_Bueno, supongo que no fue nada de qué avergonzarse.

-_¡Porque lo permitiste Celestia! ¡Porque tuve que llevarlas justo el dia de mi primera menstruación! Tan…vergonzoso._ –la pegaso se tapó la cara con sus cascos. –_Estuve toda la mañana con mis pantaletas manchadas y nadie se dignó a decírmelo…solo escuchaba sus risas y no entendían a que se debía._

-Ok, creo que es suficiente café por hoy.- Tomo la cafetera y lo retiro de la mesa. –Debes dejar de consumir café ecológico de las altas montañas de Mexicolt, te pone voluble.

-Twilight, ¡Aquí tierra llamando a Twiligt!- Scoot movió su pata delantera izquierda frente al inexpresivo rostro de la unicornio.

-Estoy bien…solo recordé, no, no es nada…A propósito ¿Hoy en la noche también observaras las estrellas?

-Sí, se podría decir eso. –Contesto la potra, mientras sonreía irónicamente.

Las estrellas, el gran sueño de todo pony es conocer sus secretos. Maravillas por descubrir, mundos por observar, secretos por revelar…A-BU-RRI-DO, ¿Qué habrá más abajo?

Giro la mira del telescopio en dirección a la habitación de Pinkie.

Veamos, ¿Qué estará tramando ahora? – Encendió una grabadora de voz y lo acerco a su hocico. –Día dos de observación, aun nada raro en la habitación de la señorita Pinkamena Diane Pie. Empiezo a sospechar que será muy difícil descifrar su gran y terrible secreto… ¡Esperen!

Pinkie enciende la luz de su habitación y se alcanza a ver tras las cortinas, lo que parece la silueta de Rainbow y Pinkie sosteniendo un maz. Pinkie empieza golpear con el mazo a la silueta de la pegaso, los cascos de Scootaloo tiemblan, dificultandole seguir observando.

¡Yisus crispis! ¡Ella no está loca, esta desquiciada! –Sintiendo un poco de asco, deja de observar la habitación de Pinkie. -Que Celestia nos ampare, tenemos a una asesina entre cascos. –Se cubre con la cobija, asustada por lo que acaba de observar.

Mientras tanto, en Sugarcube Corner…

-Vaya, ¡Que trabajo tan agotador!- Mueve las cortinas y abre la ventana de su habitación. –Uff, hace mucho calor aquí, así refrescara un poco. –Lame su cuchillo de cocina con mucho placer, luego de dejarlo limpio, empieza a lamerse los cascos . –No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de estar siendo observada desde hace rato…Y, ese extraño destello en casa de Twilight me esta perturbando, deberia hacer una visita a otra de mis amigas...Pronto.

continuara...

(1) Un dia volare...Cancion de la pelicula "Katy, la oruga." watch?v=W6hA2mvtp7g Porque en este fic, Scootalo canta bastante


End file.
